The Best of Luck
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: Y'know,' thought Kagome calmly, 'I really should have seen this coming. What with the normal pattern of fanfiction plots, this really was to be expected.' A useless drabble, featuring Kagome. AU, Oneshot.


The Best of Luck

a One-shot (In other words, a ficlet that got too long to justly be called a 'ficlet'.)

by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer:

**Fiasco **: No, I swear that I have never and will never own Inuyasha, Sesshy-sama, or any of our dear characters. I also swear that I never captured Inuyasha and all his puppy- eared goodness and kept him captive in my closet.

**Muffled shouting from closet **: HEEEEELLLPPPPP!!! _(banging is heard on closet door)_

**Muse: **_(coff coff)_

**Fiasco** : Heh.. hehheh... you never heard anything. _(glare)_

* * *

"Ahh! Oh, no, I am so, _so _sorry!" Kagome bit her lip tightly to keep the flow of apologies in. The guy she had just spilled her coffee all over just stared at her silently, as if amazed into speechlessness that anyone would have the _nerve_ to spill boiling-hot coffee on _him. _Cheeks scarlet-red, Kagome handed him a small stack of napkins. For once, it was kind of a good thing she knew she was a klutz... she'd learned over the years how to stuff quite a few napkins into your pockets at once. Still, no matter how many times one doused a hot guy with an even hotter drink, one never really gets used to it. _Gods, the embarrassment. _

Despite her mortification, however, Kagome let her eyes rove freely over his shapely, well-built and now coffee-soaked frame. Normally, she didn't go for the stoic, lordly type, but this guy... well, lets just say that girls whose type weren't even _guys_ would go for this fine, _fine_ specimen of manhood.

As she opened her mouth to apologize again, though she wasn't sure why, since all that seemed to be able to come from her mouth was senseless mush, the clock tower tolled the hour. _Oh, screw it all, I'm late for class... this is _so_ not my day... _

Turning back to her victim, she could see his deep, beautiful eyes narrow and his mouth open as if to reproach her. _Uh-oh._ She might just cry if she was late, AND he yelled at her. Nothing seemed to go right when she didn't get to drink her coffee in the morning. _Then again, I guess that IS my fault... _Deciding to play it safe and make a run for it, Kagome dashed for the classroom door, ditching her coffee cup in a trash bin on her way. As she walked in, she noticed that the prof wasn't there yet either, thank God. She couldn't afford to be late, not again.

After a few moments, the door creaked open and in walked- the guy from earlier! _Y'know, _thought Kagome calmly, _I really should have seen this coming. What with the normal pattern of fanfiction plots, the fact that he was also on the way to this class, and the knowledge that I have the worst luck of anyone else on the planet, I really should have been expecting this. _A sickening feeling started in the pit of Kagome's stomach and began to work its was up until her heart was wedged firmly in her throat. Poised, elegant, he set his briefcase on the desk and looked around, golden eyes snapping over student after student until they finally landed on Kagome. Her eyes widened in astonishment, and her breath caught in her throat. _Damn, he's beautiful..._

A slight, small smile danced over his fair face, and Kagome though she saw a glimpse of sadistic pleasure buried in his eyes. She resisted looking down at her folded hands and blushed an even deeper red than before, though she wasn't _quite_ sure why this time.

"Hey- Kagome? Why's the new prof staring at you?" The question came from Sango, who sat in the seat beside her. Kagome didn't- couldn't- answer.

Finally breaking his gaze, the young man gave a cold smile to the class at large, and pushed his silver hair out of his eyes. Kagome gulped nervously, along with just about every other red-blooded female in the room- for different reasons, however. She wished she had never spilled coffee on him earlier. She wished she had never signed up for this class, attended this college, and it would probably be a good thing had she never lived in Tokyo. If only she could travel through time...

"Hello," he said in a silky, sultry voice. _A voice that should be rated PG-13_, Kagome thought wryly. The man continued- "My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I will be your professor for this class for the rest of the semester. Now, please take out your textbooks and flip to page 264, and follow with me as I..." Kagome just slid down in her seat- she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Actually, she could, which was the sad thing.

"Ms. Higurashi? Ms. Higurashi, are you with us this morning?" Snapping back to attention, Kagome narrowed her eyes at the professor. He was singling her out, she just knew it. He wasn't going to get away with this, not if she could help it. "Would you please show the class the first equation from the assignment presented to you last week?" He stepped aside mockingly, clearing her path to the front blackboard.

Nose in the air, head held even higher than his, Kagome walked down the steps and made her way towards the chalkboard. Unfortunately, as her nose was held so very high, she couldn't see her feet very well, and failed to noticed a lean, slender leg stretched across her path.

As she lay on the floor, stunned, Kagome was pretty sure she might just sink into the floor in mortification. Professor Taisho looked down at her and allowed a grin to spread across his face. "Not too functional without our morning coffee, are we, Ms. Higurashi? Lucky for me I've had plenty." The whole class chuckled in amusement at their classmate's plight, and Kagome wasn't sure whether to jump up and slap that stupid smirk off his face or run out of the room. She settled for getting up and working out the problem, gritting her teeth all the while... _Fucking math. Fucking know-it-all professors. I should have known that the fucking MATH teacher would be utterly demonic. _

It was going to be a long semester.

Fin


End file.
